


Little Ghost One I'm Scared of Most

by Transpacific



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: Drugged Sex, Hallucinations, Kinda, M/M, Overstimulation, Rimming, leslie is a GHOST FUCKER, me too boi me too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-24 08:41:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16171571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Transpacific/pseuds/Transpacific
Summary: Inktober day 2: Overstimulationhonestly... not sure if i nailed this one correctly.. idk if it feels over stimulated or not BUT this whole thing is for practice anyways so UH, W/E





	Little Ghost One I'm Scared of Most

Across his back, dry fingers ran down his spine at a steady pace, pressing hard into his skin so that the burnt endings could grasp the feeling of structure.  
Sitting behind the boy laid flat on his stomach on top of the bed, Ruben drifted his hand underneath Leslie’s shirt, prodding fingers into ribs and joints, squeezing down on his shoulders and rubbing fingers into the muscles.  
Underneath his hand, Leslie squirmed under the fictitious touch, Ruben was little more than an amazing hallucination that only he could see, hear, feel and speak with.  
The cooperation shared in Leslie’s body now was one who no longer fought, he was able to bond with the presence of Ruben who assisted in his own minute ways, asking for little in return other than a place to stay and recover what he had lost, slowly but surely. 

The massage he was getting tickled, however.  
Gingerly kicking his feet in the process of registering the dense touch, Leslie giggled into the pillow, trying to hide the infectious feeing, which only encouraged Ruben to actively seek out ticklish locations, dancing fingers over the dents of the ribs and riding down to his hips, a well-known tickle spot of Leslie’s,  
“—Stop, stop..!”  
Leslie quietly requested between his efforts to not break into laughter,  
“Fine.”  
Ruben agreed amicably, removing his hand from Leslie’s weakness,  
“I’ll find my fun in different methods.”  
Sitting criss-cross at the foot of the bed, Leslie took a breath of fresh air from the new freedom to breath.  
The relief only lasted so long, his body felt warmer, not the same warmth he associated with happiness, no.. Libido.  
It was one Ruben taunted him with rather frequently, having so much control over Leslie’s own brain and body, it truly was his to do with as he saw fit,  
“I’m sure you remember what causes this.”  
Ruben spoke up, quizzing Leslie in his ever monotonous voice,  
“Hypo..Thalamus produces.. Testosterone, dopamine.. Oxytocin?..”  
Leslie tried to recite, stammering over his memory and words of higher difficulty,  
“With a hint of vasopressin to bind it all together.”  
He praised Leslie, running his hand over his back and underneath the band of Leslie’s underwear, the boy sighed softlym a touch so cold that could be felt all over his body, Ruben explained it the first time he did this with Leslie.  
It was because Leslie was so special that this felt so good, borderline overwhelming to him, the touches over his skin echoed through his body, continuously and painfully, something Ruben spoke of plenty, showing an obvious enjoyment to it. 

Pulling down the hem of his pants and under garments, Leslie welcomed the intrusion of privacy, face stuffed into the pillow as Ruben kept to his foreplay.  
Straddling Leslie’s back, Ruben bent over and pushed up Leslie’s shirt, exposing a back beaten with little bruises, scratches and scabs, caused by Leslie’s own habits.  
Placing wilted lips over the small of Leslie’s back, Ruben greeted his skin with a tender kiss, dancing his tongue along the skin exposed and tasting the sweat that began to rise, Leslie’s breathing getting heavier under the minor show.  
After showing a sweet affection, Ruben bit into Leslie’s back with enough pressure to make the boy moan loudly, forcing his hands into the pillow as his apparition bit and sucked on his skin with the intent to cause pain,  
“It hurts— hurts..!”  
Leslie wept under the pain, his body reacting strongly to the pleasure,  
“It hurts, please!”  
Whining into the pillow, after one last suck, Ruben let go and with his absence, a deep, violently colored hickey was left in his place,  
“That’s only the beginning. I’ll make things a lot harder to bear.”  
Stretching his own legs into exercising his power over Leslie’s body to a chemical compound, sure enough Leslie missed the pain blessed onto him, his body already erect from an active imagination and a sensually aching foreplay.  
Sitting back up, Ruben scooted backwards and began groping Leslie’s bottom, stretching a massaging the cheeks as his host moaned and whined into a pillow, muffling his voice in attempt to maintain some ounce of pride.  
After fondling, Ruben pressed a thumb to Leslie’s entrance, prodding into it and soothing over, each little touch shaking Leslie to his core as though everywhere on his body were being touched with the same intricacy, his body arched and ached for more yet so much less all at once, it became difficult to think under the pressure and yearning. 

Having had his fun in taunting, his hands stroked Leslie’s side and clawed into the skin, as Ruben raked downward, he lowered his back and placed a kiss along the tender skin of Leslie’s  
leur fesse, a gratification that could only he released through a loud cry, his back bending in whatever way it could to get more of Ruben’s body, more of his chemicals, more of his love, something that Leslie craved plenty of, finding a solution in the ghost.  
His tongue prodded inwards, the hole became tight every time he removed and inserted his tongue, bluntly licking and pressing into him.  
Leslie’s mind was becoming muted by his own moans, everything felt immense, the power Ruben held over his body was daunting, scary if it didn’t feel so incredible, the claws digging into his skin, a feeling so painful and hot yet when it was removed, Leslie could only plead between his breathes, words lost to his thoughts as Ruben rimmed, moving his hands down to fondle Leslie’s bottom more and spread his cheeks for easier access. 

The way Ruben could infect his mind with so much raw want and lust was terrible, the feeling was so incredibly strong, Leslie couldn’t figure out what to do with himself, should he get away? Scream for more? Beg for it to end or ask for it to be harder?  
His body was incredibly hot, Ruben made him feel so tender, his body was once incredibly tense as he moved to accommodate for Ruben, but now he had tired it out, feeling more like a rag doll as his mind became bleak with nothing but pleasure and sexual desire filling the lining of his skull, perhaps plagued in with Ruben’s own thoughts of need.  
Ruben kept on without relent, moving his hands to massage Leslie’s thighs and still putting all his efforts into Leslie’s body, filling him with more and more dousing chemicals, his brain was so weak to it all, it could be completely swallowed by his influence if he so desired, but then all of this would go away, and the fading, muffled moans and whines Leslie sang her all Ruben needed to keep going.  
Leslie’s vision began to blur, the sound of his voice started to turn mute and his hands lost their grip on the pillow, the lust pooled in the stomach in endless loop, though even it could come to an end if forced.  
Putting his tongue in as deeply as he could, Leslie hit his break point and came into the blankets below him, a weak moan following his depletion of energy as Ruben pulled away, lifting his head to admire the mess, Leslie’s body giving away to the release of strain and passing out as soon as he came.


End file.
